


人生苦短，恋爱吧少女！（安子篇）

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	人生苦短，恋爱吧少女！（安子篇）

人生苦短，恋(zuo)爱吧少女！（安子篇）

>>>>>  
安子第一次见到大仓是在一家咖啡厅。当时她和仓子在那里喝下午茶，正好遇上大仓在那家店里拍摄和取材。  
那期杂志的主题是从时尚男子的悠闲下午时光和甜品男子咖啡店主的日常工作两个方面出发的，拍摄第一套时，大仓穿着红黑色的格子衬衣，带着黑框眼镜和白色的针织帽，帽子下露出的金色的头发衬着窗外洒进来的阳光十分耀眼。

是个闪闪发光的人呢。17岁的花季少女安子，自然是喜欢养眼的帅哥的。她偷偷指着大仓给仓子看，说你看那个人长得真好看。  
仓子顺着她手指的方向看去，毫不在意的低回了头继续吃着她的芝士蛋糕。“金发看着就轻浮，而且脸还歪，哪里好看了。”  
看见好友似乎没什么兴趣，安子也只好悻悻低头吃着自己的草莓蛋糕，不过好奇的目光时不时投向正在接受取材的大仓。

为了追求真实感，这次的拍摄是直接在营业中的店里进行的。工作人员事先和顾客们打好了招呼，并说如果不介意的话在下组主题时可以一起进行拍摄。店里都是小女生们叽叽喳喳的声音，似乎有不少大仓的粉丝专程跑来。安子拽了拽仓子的衣角，说我们也去吧。  
两个可爱的小姑娘被安排在了比较容易上镜的位置。安子开心地说等这期杂志出版了一定要多买几本。她拉着不情不愿的仓子去给大仓问了声好，正在补妆的大仓偏过头来，正好对上了仓子一个大大的白眼。

“仓子！”安子拉拉她的手，连忙跟大仓及工作人员道歉，“对不起她一定是太紧张了，请你们不要介意！”  
“没事的，”大仓笑了笑，“等下拍摄时放轻松跟平常一样就好。”  
声音也很好听呢。离得很近的距离，安子才抬起头，第一次仔细打量这个传闻中很帅的男模。鼻子也很高呀，虽然脸确实是像仓子说的有些不对称，还有点小雀斑，不过帅气度丝毫不受影响。  
感觉到自己的目光有些失礼的安子，突然发现眼前的人也在同样盯着自己，紧紧的盯着。后来大仓告诉她，那是一见钟情的眼神。而仓子却说，他看你完全就是看见了只小白兔想要吃进肚里的眼神。

第二个主题的拍摄开始了，大仓去换了一身服务生的服装，简单的白衬衣和黑围裙很衬他的身材，搭配着有些张扬的金发，平衡感恰到好处。大仓刚出来，周围的女生便尖叫了个不停。安子和那些小女生一样，看着王子殿下一样的大仓出了神。  
因为拍摄需要有一些简单的料理画面，此刻他正跟着店主学做拉花拿铁，一手端着咖啡杯一手提着小奶壶样子相当认真。“大仓君料理很拿手的肯定没问题~”大仓饭的女孩们议论道。

本番时临时的大仓店长游刃有余地做好了一杯拉花，端着它走进了客人中间。在女孩们黄色的尖叫声和注视下，他把咖啡端到了安子的面前。“请慢用。”大仓笑着说，之后转身回去了柜台。  
“真好~我也想要大仓君做的咖啡~”  
“那个女生真幸运~”  
安子愣愣地看见大仓走远，然后结束了拍摄任务。被化妆师和助理团团围住的大仓，低头喝水的时候转了过来和安子对上了视线，然后又不经意地看向别处。

刚刚他是在看我吗？安子不太明白。她看向大仓端来的拿铁，上面画了一只系着蝴蝶结的小兔子。嗯，如果它的耳朵还能再长一点的话。应该是兔子没错吧。  
稍微有些不器用的画作让安子觉得很可爱，她端起咖啡喝了一口，却意外的发现咖啡杯下垫的餐巾纸上写了东西。上面写着大仓的联系方式。  
安子突然心狂跳了起来，她看了眼周围的女生们没有人留意她，于是悄悄地，把餐巾纸放进了包里。

拿到大仓的电话已经三天了，然而安子还是没有办法鼓起勇气给他打电话。下课时她把仓子叫了出来，然后告诉了她这件事。  
“哈？那个小歪脸？不行！”仓子义正言辞地否决了安子给他打电话的想法。“果然是个轻浮男，喝个咖啡都被撩，你也是，再这么傻白甜下去以后不知道哪天就被人拐跑了。”  
被好友不留情的斥责了的安子低下了头。“怎么感觉仓子你对大仓先生有很大的成见……”  
“那是因为这种人我见多了，自以为长得挺帅就到处招惹女生。”  
“可是……”安子想起了那天大仓的笑脸，还有他画的那只有些丑丑的兔子，这么一个可爱的人，一个感觉笑容能够拯救世界的人，安子不愿意相信大仓是仓子说的那种人。

仓子见好友不说话了，眼神中却还是不那么服气的样子，问她说：“你是真喜欢啊？”  
“我不知道……”安子一副快要哭出来的语气，“我只是想先跟他认识做朋友……”  
“说那么多，喜欢就上吧。”  
“嗯？”对于仓子前后反差的如此之大，有些不适应的安子瞪大了眼看着她。  
“放心去吧，他要是敢欺负你就告诉我，老娘揍死他。”

就这样，被好友鼓励着与大仓主动联系了的安子，顺利地和他吃了饭，约了会，两人的相处也渐入佳境，顺理成章地在一起了。本来事事担心说要替安子揍人的仓子，看来也是过度操心，因为傻白甜的安子，似乎遇见了一个甘心让她傻白甜下去陪伴着她的人。  
大仓忠义这人，第一眼看上去还挺成熟能干，但是相处下来，骨子里就是个爱撒娇的任性鬼。尤其是对着自己年下的小女友，两人独处时还爱撒娇个不停，黏着对方就像一只大型的金毛犬。

刚开始交往时，大仓和安子的小伙伴们一起吃过饭。绅士的大仓主动帮女孩子们分好沙拉和饭，赢得了姑娘们不少的好感。食量小的安子在他耳边小声地说着tacchon我吃不了这么多，还被他认真地说教道你现在还在长身体不可以吃这么少。看见安子捧着一碗正常米饭量的饭碗开动时，女孩子们心里默默地感动着天哪终于有人能有力监督她吃饭了。  
然而这样的感动持续了不到三秒，她们看着坐在一起的两人你一筷子我一筷子互相夹菜的样子，迟迟开动不了。大仓把碗里最大的一块肉夹给了安子叫她多吃点，接着安子把配菜里自己不吃的纳豆倒在了大仓的米饭上。大仓笑着刮了刮安子小巧的鼻子，然后大快朵颐起来自己最爱的纳豆拌饭。  
过了一会儿捧着饭碗的安子嘟起嘴可怜地看着大仓：“tacchon我真的吃不了了……”大仓自然地借过了安子的碗，帮她消灭掉了剩下的食物。  
后来，莫名被虐了一脸的安子的小伙伴们，再也没跟这对小情侣一起吃过饭了。

大仓是个吃货，料理上手的原因也是因为自己爱吃。这是安子和大仓在一起后知道的事情。第一次去大仓家时，他给她做了意面，还是从面粉开始自己手工擀面的那种。安子在厨房帮忙打下手，她看着一旁擀面的大仓，白衬衣很好地衬出身材，腰间系着黑白条纹的围裙。安子默默地用手指框住了此刻大仓的侧颜，她想，这么多女孩子心中的王子，现在只属于她一个人，正在为了她一个人努力做着料理，这该是件多么幸福的事情呀。  
大仓主厨的声音打断了安子的思绪，他叫她帮他从冰箱里拿一下蛤蜊。大仓家的冰箱似乎也充分体现了主人爱吃的特点。因为它特别的大，而且还挺深。打开冰箱的安子首先看到的就是整整齐齐地摆放着的各种食盒，酱料瓶，整齐摆好的鸡蛋还有未用完的保鲜膜。小小的安子呆呆地看着大大的冰箱，终于在冰箱深处发现了装有蛤蜊的玻璃碗。她伸手努力想扒开前面的东西去够它，却发现有些困难。这时一只强有力的大手从背后突然环住了她，安子吓了一跳，往后退了一小步正好贴上了对方的身体。

大仓主厨嫌小助手的动作太慢，便自己亲自来拿食材。他看见对着大冰箱呆住的安子，似乎显得更加的娇小，忍不住地过去逗了逗她。大仓顺着她手臂的方向抚摸过去抓住了安子的手，弯下身子轻声在她耳边问她，“够不着吗，嗯？”  
被低声的气音弄得耳朵痒痒的安子红着脸点点头。大仓将安子的手包在手心，然后手指灵活地穿过指缝，与安子的手相扣在了一起。个子大大手臂长长的大仓，自然是轻易地拿到了放在里面的蛤蜊，他身子向前倾，也自然而然地把怀里的安子抱得更紧。大仓一低头就看见齐自己胸口的安子连耳朵都红了，于是俯下了头，在安子红透了的耳廓上落下了亲吻。

那天晚上他们做了，安子害羞地将自己的第一次献给了大仓。那些偷偷在有些H的小说里看见过的事情，她正在和大仓一件件地经历。都说女孩子的初夜是甜蜜又痛苦的，但是在安子的印象里，准确说来是在她过于害羞后仅存的印象里，只记得大仓是那么的那么的温柔，小心翼翼地触碰，接吻，对待她就像是对待一件珍宝。  
对害羞地紧闭着眼睛的安子，他总是一遍遍地轻吻着她的脸颊，唤她的名字，直到她慢慢睁开眼，对上大仓温柔的让人仿佛要溺水窒息一样的眼神。安子仰起头主动吻了吻大仓的唇，只是简单地触碰，却让对方开心地笑了起来，就像是得到了糖果的小孩一样，单纯的高兴地笑着。  
安子想，果然这个人的笑可以拯救全世界。

大仓的工作很忙，两人平时见面的时间并不算多，所以每次约会时就会更加珍惜在一起的时间。他经常陪着安子逛街，陪她买一些可爱的小裙子和饰品，然后再进一家安子挑中了的男装店，进行传说中只有颜好任性的人才能玩的女朋友挑衣服我换给她看的游戏。  
两人平时就买买衣服，看看电影，回去的路上去超市买晚饭的食材和一些时令的水果。和所有的小女生一样，安子也是一个甜食控，尤其是草莓相关的甜品。于是大仓主厨就有模有样地学习起了做甜点，换着花样的做给安子吃。

他们会推一个大大的购物车，大仓总是开玩笑说想把安子装进购物车里，每次都被小女友皱着鼻头抗议。结账时安子推着车先走过了收银台，看帅气掏出钱包买单的大仓若无其事地从旁边的柜台扔了两盒保险套给收银员一起付钱时，还是羞红了脸。  
最近大仓染回了黑发，还烫了烟花烫的小卷毛，与先前张扬的金色不同又有了另一种成熟的帅气。安子偷偷打量自家的男友，嘴角是忍不住的笑意。大仓拎着两人的晚饭和逛街的战利品腾不出手，便冲着她伸出了一根手指。安子牵着大仓的手指，一晃一晃地走在回大仓家的路上。她觉得，幸福真的就是这么简单的东西。

大仓上了一本杂志的封面，而且还不是普通的杂志，是面向女性读者卖得超好的某英文4字母杂。一直是业界良心的某杂，时不时就会有以彰显男性肉体美的主题出现。简单地说，就是会脱衣服，拍一些很露骨的照片。  
大仓的杂志还是昴子买回来给安子看的。这次的主题是一次美妙的性爱，封面的大仓头发濡湿，上镜看起来几乎是全裸，侧着蜷起身子，眼神迷离的看着镜头。  
翻开内页更是大尺度，趴在床上的大仓大方地露出了臀部，对镜头笑得诱惑。还有几张淋浴后的主题，他穿着浸湿的白色T恤，肌肉的线条若隐若现。沾湿的头发被凌乱地撩起露出额头，双手撑在洗手台前的大仓，满满都是成熟男人的性感。

安子看着杂志脸红得不行，赶紧合上了杂志把封底放在了面上。昴子摸摸她的头，说这本就送你了吧，等会儿我再去买一本也算给你家那位冲冲销量。安子没有说话，只是乖顺地让昴子揉着自己的短发，然后点了点头。  
上课时她又偷偷翻开了那本杂志，上面的大仓忠义，那个成熟性感的大仓忠义，对于安子来说是完全陌生的。她从来没见过这幅表情的大仓，因为面对她时，大仓总是很温柔很温柔的进行着每一步的动作，总是等她适应了以后才会继续。那种发狠了的带着欲望的大仓，她从来没有见过。

可是杂志的主题是说美妙的性爱啊……那才是大仓真正的样子吗。安子想，会不会大仓平时都是在配合着这么幼稚的自己呢。  
莫名其妙地烦恼着，日子也就一天天接近了大仓的生日。村子新交的男朋友也是5月的生日，仓子提议她们可以一起去挑礼物。还是高中生的安子平时的零用钱也没有很多，她挺久之前就看上了一条大仓平时戴的饰品的牌子的项链，觉得很适合他，所以为此已经存了一段时间钱了。

在去那家店之前，她们去了内衣店。安子一如平常地挑着粉色系的可爱内衣时，仓子拿了一套黑色的给她。  
长得就不是安子平时会穿的画风，可是仓子说男生都喜欢这种。仓子给人的感觉就很成熟呀，感觉听听她的不会有错。安子犹豫了下，还是拿着它进了试衣间。  
“仓子你在外面吗……”  
“怎么了？”刚嘲笑了村子的纯情白色系，仓子掀开了帘子挤进了安子的试衣间。  
“……”  
“……你的胸是不是变大了啊。”完全是陈述句的语气，高个子的仓子低下眼瞟了瞟不好意思的安子，然后伸手摸了摸她挤在内衣里撑得满满的胸部。

“大仓那小子挺厉害的啊。”  
“不要说了啦！”  
仓子笑着帮她解开了内衣扣脱了下来，说你等等我帮你换大一号的。  
最后买到了合适的内衣和心仪的礼物，女孩子们一起回了家。

大仓生日的当天还有工作，下午结束时安子在摄影棚附近等他，两人顺路去蛋糕店里买了一个小小的蛋糕。大仓最近有些松懈，被经纪人警告了控制饮食。  
两人回到家里，大仓进厨房准备晚餐，安子在一旁帮忙摆碗筷。菜单是家常的炖牛肉，寿星大仓撒娇让安子给他煮了蛋花味增汤，两人对坐在餐桌两边，一大一小的两个饭碗放在一起。兴致不错的大仓开了瓶红酒，然后给未成年的安子倒了一杯葡萄汁，两人碰杯。  
“tacchon生日快乐！”  
“谢谢~”  
安子把礼物给了大仓，看见他拆开时一脸的惊喜，说着谢谢我很喜欢，自己心里也美滋滋的。心情大好的大仓敞开了肚子吃起了晚饭，把经纪人该死的饮食管理抛在了一边。管他的呢，反正等下还有体力劳动。

晚饭后安子帮忙收拾餐桌，却被大仓赶去了洗澡。“这里我来收拾吧，你快去洗澡。”大仓一脸坏笑地挑起安子的下巴，“洗的香香的在床上等我。”////羞红了脸的安子，拿着先前新买的内衣进了浴室。  
大仓洗完了碗，接着去洗了个澡出来时，安子已经擦干了头发，穿着她毛绒绒的小兔子睡衣正在敷面膜。安子新买的面膜是黑糖草莓味的，抹在脸上后那股香甜的味道弥漫在了空气里，再搭配上安子可爱的脸庞，很是诱人。大仓从背后环抱住了安子，凑近在她颈间嗅了嗅，“好想把你就这么吃掉。”说罢舌尖舔了舔安子脸上果酱一样的面膜。

怕痒的安子推了推大仓不安分的头：“别闹啦tacchon，化妆品吃下去对身体不好的。”  
香甜的面膜毕竟是面膜，进了嘴里更加强烈的确实是一股不能食用的化妆品味。大仓撇撇嘴，“差不多可以洗掉了吧，我比较想吃草莓味的安子。”  
洗好了脸重新坐回床上的安子，看见大仓正在把玩他的生日礼物。洗完澡就直接穿浴袍的大仓撑着头侧躺在床上，一只手拿着安子送他的项链。大仓冲她招招手示意她靠近些，然后把项链塞进了她的手里，“安子帮我带上嘛~”

安子替他扣好了项链，大仓着急地转过了身子问她好看吗。“嗯！”安子笑着点头。  
“太好了，”大仓也笑了，凑近了安子的脸，高挺的鼻子都快贴上她的鼻尖，“那我可以拆下一份礼物了吗？”  
没有给安子回答的机会，大仓的吻落在了她的额头上。向下来到眉间，眼睛，鼻尖，最后贴上了安子的唇。撬开了唇齿舌尖探入对方的口中，轻车熟路的找到了安子的舌，细细地舔舐，勾缠住翻卷。害羞的安子拽住了大仓的衣角，乖乖地被他拉进了怀里。大仓另一只手不安分的隔着安子的睡衣从肚子向上抚摸，停在了圆润高挺的胸部上，轻轻的揉捏，满意地听见了安子嘴角溢出的细碎呻吟声后，他的手继续向上抚过安子颈部细腻的肌肤。

大仓的唇移向她的嘴边，顺着脸颊亲吻一寸寸地下移，来到了颈部，沿着细腻的纹理轻啄出声。手也抓着睡衣领向肩膀拉去，露出了大片的肌肤。大仓的另一只手熟练地用手指挑开了安子睡衣的纽扣，伸进毛绒绒的睡衣里直接一手握住了胸前的柔软。调皮的手指还探进了内衣里，夹住了尚未坚挺的前端的颗粒揉搓了起来。  
突然的动作让安子不小心叫出了声，她小小的敏感的身子向后缩着，却被大仓一只手从背后环过来无处可逃。睡衣被脱掉了，穿着有些性感的黑色蕾丝内衣的安子暴露在了大仓面前，她害羞地捂住了脸。

“安子？”大仓拉下她的手有些强迫地让她看着自己，手指勾上肩带玩弄，“安子今天好有大人的感觉啊~”  
“你不喜欢吗……”以为这样的打扮失败了的安子不安地问道大仓。  
“并没有哦，”大仓一把将安子搂进了怀里，脸颊蹭着她有些发烫的耳朵，低声在她耳边说着。“只是和平时的安子不一样，有些意外而已。”  
整张脸都要埋进大仓的臂弯里了的安子，声音弱弱地说到“因为仓子说男生都会喜欢这种……这种成熟一点的。”  
大仓不由得笑出了声，仓子？那个看起来总感觉对自己有些敌意的，个子高高的安子的好友，到底教了他的安子些什么呀。他稍微松开了些手打量起了面前的安子，与平时的小白兔的气场不同，黑色的内衣勾勒出的傲人胸型充满了诱惑，此刻红着脸的安子，倒更像是一只性感的小猫咪。大仓吻了吻她的唇，问她安子想要变成熟吗。

“因为……tacchon就很成熟啊……之前的杂志我看见了嗯，因为和平时的tacchon不一样啊，我就想，会不会tacchon更喜欢有女人味一点的……”  
这个小笨蛋，看个杂志怎么还想那么多。  
“所以才想要变得女人一点吗？”  
“嗯……”  
大仓有些无奈，捏住了安子的下巴笑得超级坏，“可是呀，安子现在已经是女人了呀。而且，还是我的女人。”

脸红透了的安子不好意思地躲进了大仓怀里，大仓揉着她乖巧的短发，问她说安子你觉得什么才是真实的样子。是拍摄时的我，还是现在和你在一起的我。  
“你不要想太多啦，我就是我，跟你待在一起的我才是最真实的样子。所以不需要任何刻意的改变，安子也就保持安子本来的样子，就是我最喜欢的。”  
从怀里探出头的安子，眨眨眼似乎还没有完全理解刚刚那番话的意思。嘛，不过偶尔这样也挺不错。大仓的目光顺着向下瞟向了安子胸前，默默在心里点点头。

“既然如此，”他低下头咬了咬安子的唇，“那今晚我就对你，稍微地强硬那么一点好了。”  
扶着她的肩向后倒在了柔软的床上。覆上安子的嘴唇与平时的感觉有些不一样，大仓的吻里带了一丝狠劲，牙齿也轻啃起了安子的嘴唇。舌撬开了牙齿伸进了口腔，大仓的舌尖有些粗暴地在安子口中横冲直撞，舔过每一颗牙，然后一遍遍地舔舐着安子的舌。舌苔有些粗糙的触感带来一波又一波的快感，大仓的吐息加重了，落在了安子脸上。有些不适应这样的安子推了推身上的男人，却由于力量的悬殊只能以失败告终，双手还被大仓一把抓住高举过头顶。  
突然被限制了动作自由的安子，不安地扭动着身体，却只能任凭大仓压在自己的身上，啃咬着嘴唇，再向下至颈脖，至锁骨，嘴唇贴着皮肤发出啾啾的声响留下了大仓专属的印记。大仓熟练的从肩带解开安子的内衣帮她脱下，安子白嫩的身子暴露在了空气中，微微泛着粉色，看上去很是诱人。

平时都会因为害羞遮遮掩掩的安子，此时被大仓抓住了手不能动弹，难为情地让他欣赏起了自己的身子。胸前尖端的花蕾因突然暴露在空气中颤栗着，大仓低下头含住了一边，舌尖包裹着舔舐吮吸，闲着的那只手也抚上了另一边，手指夹住逗弄。不知所措的安子被一阵阵的快感袭击，忍不住吟出了甜腻的声音，就像是刚涂在脸上的草莓味的面膜一样的甜。“嗯……tacchon……”不住地夹杂了哭腔，没有被这样陌生的感觉支配过的安子，只能一遍遍的叫着恋人的名字。

大仓松开了禁锢住她的双手，抬起头吻去了她眼角的泪水。一只手顺着她光滑的小腹继续向下方的幽秘地带探去，另一只手拉过安子的相扣伸向了自己浴袍下早已硬挺的部位。大仓的手伸进了睡裤，隔着安子的内裤在外沿轻刮那个隔了一层布料此时也能清楚感觉到的小小的突起。“嗯……！”安子哼出了声，腰也不自觉的向前挺起，双腿夹紧了不肯动弹。  
“放轻松。”大仓吻了吻她的额头，睡裤里的手捏了下她柔软的臀示意她抬起来，然后替她脱掉了睡裤。放松不下来的安子被大仓带领着抚上了他涨大的性器，跟着大仓的手一起生涩地上下撸动。注意力被带去了另一边身子放松些后，大仓也用手勾起了内裤边，贴着布料挤进了手指，探向了小穴的深处。

来自恋人的爱抚是效果最佳的催情剂，安子仰头看着上方的大仓，带有欲望的眼神里还是充满了平时的温柔，这就是真正的大仓吧。她觉得比杂志上的大仓要闪耀一百倍。  
怕弄痛安子，前戏一直都是做的很足的。大仓探进了第二根手指，小心的动着，另一只手干脆褪去了她的内裤。从床头摸了一个套，用牙扯着咬开熟练地套上，嗯，常备款草莓味的。手指抽离安子的体内，软软的躺在床上的安子此刻正歪着头喘气，细碎的呻吟声不曾断过。大仓抓过她毫无力气的手臂搭上自己的肩膀。“要进去了哦。”缓慢地推入，规律地挪动着腰，看安子的不适感减弱后边渐渐加了速度。

“tacchon……”安子一遍遍地叫着他的名字，他伸手与她相扣，将安子的腿抬高架在了自己的肩膀上，更加深入地推进了她的体内。安子拔高的呻吟声回响在房间，两人的喘息声，低吟，叫唤着彼此的名字，抽插的节奏渐渐失去了控制，被情欲所支配，最后两人紧紧相拥，一同迎来了高潮。  
大仓横抱起已经快要全身瘫软的安子进了浴室，亲了亲她可爱的鼻头。安子努力地睁开已经有些疲惫的双眼，在大仓脸上印下了一个kiss，说生日快乐，然后放心地睡在了大仓怀里。

第二天醒来时，安子还是穿着她的小兔子睡衣，身后的大仓紧紧贴着她环住她的腰还在睡。安子动了动，睡得正迷糊的大仓像是感应到了什么一样半睁开眼。  
“早上好，tacchon。”  
回应她的是大仓的亲吻。“新的一岁，第一个吻是你的。”说完的大仓像是恶作剧成功了的孩子，咯咯地笑了起来。接着又凑近了嘴唇，连着亲了好几下，发出了亲吻的响声。  
“还不够，第二个也是你的，第三，第四，第五个也是，之后的每一个kiss都是你的。”大仓把安子拉进了怀里，贴着她的额头低声说道。

明明比自己年长呀，怎么还这么爱撒娇呢。安子已经不知是第多少次思考起这个问题，还是一脸甜蜜地伸手环住了大仓，把脸埋在他的胸口。  
“对了，昨天我就挺想问来着，”大仓的声音在头顶响起，感觉到了他的手不安分地伸向了自己的胸部揉捏了起来。“安子你最近是不是胸又变大了？”  
“是吧……”

“是我的功劳咯？”  
>///<  
“快回答我呀，不然我要亲自验证一下了。”  
“等等啦tacchon！”  
今天的大仓先生，也愉快地在床上享用起了自己的早餐。  
Fin.


End file.
